


The North and The South

by MeltedMoonStone



Series: Short Shorts [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Engagement, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, fluff-ish, it's a third person description of their engagement part, no exact time period or place, not much to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltedMoonStone/pseuds/MeltedMoonStone
Summary: It had just been annouced the prince Yugyeom of the North and prince Bambam of the South are engaged, and what better way to celebrate then a dinner party.





	The North and The South

**Author's Note:**

> So... idrk what this is but I hope you enjoy? I started this a super long time ago and just got back around to finishing it, but it's been so long since I even looked at it that I don't remember what it was supposed to be. It was saved as "The Pact" so I think it was supposed to be this big epic thing but yeah. that didn't happen so know I have this.

The throne room was packed to the brim. With one table up front and three others running the length of the room, there was barely any room for the servants to serve the guests. There were all types of dishes layed out, from sausage from the north, to veggies from the south, a world wide selection of food was available.

The reason being that Prince Bambam of the South and Prince Yugyeom of the North were announced Engaged mere hours earlier. 

The north was known for its freezing winters and mild, wet summers. It had colors of blues and silvers and greens and purples, and cloths were thick and warm. Its most famous festival was the Winter Lights festival where the entire kingdom is strung with lights that glisten against the snow and where the streets are filled with music and food and trinkets galore.

The south was hot and humid all year round. Flowy, colorful dresses and shirts and pants. Every color of the rainbow from red to purple and even pink. With many festivals held throughout the year, It's lively and entertaining in the best of times. 

They were almost complete opposites yet…

Bambam and Yugyeom were as perfect a pair as a pair could be. 

Tanned skin against light, dark brown hair next to bright blue, gold and silver intermixed- it was a clash of beauty.

The princes were walking throughout the hall, talking and laughing along with all the guests. It was a joyous occasion and it seemed as though both Bambam and Yugyeom were absolutely delighted to have everyone around to celebrate. They could be heard from any corner of the room and it was always a laugh when they ran into each other for they would just squirm until one of them got past.

It was no surprise to the kingdoms when it was announced the the prince of the south and the prince of the north were to be engaged. Both kingdoms had regularly visited the other, for they were allies in all aspects, and the two boys would constantly be seen running about the gardens or halls with peels of laughter echoing around them. As they got older, they also travel to see each other without their parents, going solely for the purpose of seeing each other.  
It had become a common sight to see them riding about on horseback in the north, or spending their time by the sea in the south. 

They would also train and study together. Whenever they had new charts to study or new techniques to learn, they would do them together. Although, their parents were sometimes against it simply because they would end up doing more playing around and rough-housing then actual training or studying. 

All in all, everyone was happy. The north and the south would have a bond bound my marriage, and that marriage would be of free will, not something contracted for politics alone. 

Everyone couldn’t wait to see how the wedding would be. Both Yugyeom and Bambam could be wildcards so there was no telling what they’d plan.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little thing I made. If you like it give it a kudos and comment if you have anything to say! I'd love to know


End file.
